Este será el día
by aliencita
Summary: Light esta cada vez mas ansioso, lo desea pero algo se lo impide no es capaz... esperen... -ryuzaki, ¿qué haces aqu..?-pero Light ya no pudo terminar la pregunta


Este será el día, por fin, ya no aguanto más, no puedo más, lo tengo que hacer….

El solo pensar ese calido líquido recorrer mi cuerpo, basta para excitarme bastante, como nunca me ha pasado.

¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?

Mi cerebro me indica que esperé un poco más pero mi cuerpo y mi deseo no pueden más. Esta noche será, por fin, esta noche.

El cuartel silencioso y al parecer, vacío. Subí a aquel cuarto en el que compartí con él cuando me esposo.

Todo esta oscuro y silencioso, veo tu perfil, sentado en la oscuridad comiendo un bombón.

-Raito, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya sabes que solo Watari y yo nos quedamos a hacer guardia.

Me senté a su lado en la cama y dudé, ¿tendría el valor de hacerlo?, ya no estaba tan seguro, me puse nervioso, ¡por dios!, ¿yo estaba nervioso?, eso era grave.

L me vio con sus ojos brillando en esa profunda oscuridad. Ya no sabia que hacer.

-Raito, ¿estas bien?, luces nervioso.

Me levanté, no aguanté más estar con él. Salí del cuarto. Me decepcioné de mi mismo, siempre creí que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera que me propusiera, y no lo había logrado, mi libido había bajado en cuanto lo vi y ya no pude hacer nada.

Suspire cabizbajo, recorrí el enorme cuartel, buscando el cuarto de Misa, entretenerme con ella una noche no me haría mal.

Creo que por andar a oscuras me perdí, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, o mejor dicho, ¿en qué maldito piso estaba?

-¡Deja de reírte!- grité en la oscuridad.

Ryuk me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo lograste, siempre creí que eras capaz de cualquier cosa, pero ahora veo que no.

-¡Cállate!, tu no sabes nada acerca de nada, así que no fastidies.

-Bueno por si querías saber, el departamento de Misa es 3 pisos abajo.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Por qué no preguntaste?- y rió burlonamente.

Lo miré con cara de fastidio y, aun a oscuras, seguí buscando las escaleras, para poder llegar al cuarto de Misa.

_¿Cuántos pisos van?_, pensé, ¿_en donde chingados estoy?_, suspiré desesperado, _¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?_

_Ya, lo que sea, voy a entrar a la primera puerta que encuentre, si es el cuarto de Misa, felicidades por ella por que va a ser muy feliz, si no, pues me quedaré a dormir ahí, al fin y al cabo todos los pisos tienen dormitorios._

Seguí andando a oscuras, di vuelta a la izquierda y luego otra vez a la derecha, por fin, y como pude, di con una puerta, la abrí y seguí andando a oscuras hasta que encontré el interruptor.

Era una habitación grande y muy bien iluminada, tenía una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista a Tokio.

Dado que no era la habitación de Misa, me recosté en la gran cama adoselada, le dije a Ryuk que se perdiera por ahí y que me dejara en paz por que me sentía muy cansado y no quería que me estuviera fastidiando. Ryuk me hizo caso, no por que le guste obedecerme, si no por que de seguro piensa en ir a robar manzanas. Maldita obsesión que tiene con eso. ¿no se pudo obsesionar con otra cosa?, las manzanas son muy caras…

Traspasó la pared y me dejó solo.

Suspiré, me sentía tan cansado, y recordé como había llegado a ese estupido cuarto, imaginarme otra vez esa situación con L hizo que nuevamente mi miembro se pusiera duro en el acto. Deseaba sentir su calida piel apagarse en mis manos, deseaba sentir ese hermoso liquido recorrer mi cuerpo, deseaba por fin terminar esta agonía que carcome mi alma, lo deseaba tanto.

Sabiendo que estaba solo tome mi miembro entre mis manos y lo sujete con fuerza, imaginarme esa escena con L, todo lo que podría pasar, era tan…. Excitante…., comencé a masajearlo, Oh dios, como deseaba poder…. Mmm...….. Seria tan delicioso… verdaderamente… exquisito….. Cual plato gourmet…. Tal vez…. Con un toque…. De…mmm...….. Azúcar…

Todo sería perfecto en cuanto pudiera tenerlo en mis manos, mi maravilloso orgasmo no tardo en llegar y me quede profundamente dormido.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, no se cuanto duré dormido, ¿una o dos horas?, no lo sabia. Lo único que sabia era que alguien se encontraba acostado a mi lado, pensando que era Misa, me levanté he intente quitarla de la cama, no me apetecía estar con ella. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al notar que era L.

-Ryusaki, ¿Qué haces aqu..?

No pude terminar la pregunta, sentí como se acercaba a mí, y sin pensarlo o planearlo, saque el cuchillo que tenía oculto en el pantalón, se lo enterré en un costado, sentía su dulce y calida sangre escurrir por mis manos. Él no mostró señal de dolor, por que estaba demasiado ocupado besándome y yo no disfrute ese momento como tanto lo había planeado, por estarme preguntándome que demonios estaba pasando ahí.

L me miró con su último aliento de vida, me sonrío y me dijo:

-Buenas noches, Raito – y se desplomó muerto en mis brazos.

Lo recosté amablemente en la cama y lo acomodé lo mejor que pude. Estaba lleno de sangre. Estaba ahí acostado como un angelito, con sus ojos cerrados y una serenidad absoluta, se veía hermoso.

Ya no sabía que hacer, me desplomé a su lado, besé por última vez sus labios, todavía estaban calidos y sentí que sabían a dulce, el mejor dulce que pude haber probado en mi vida.

En la oscuridad aun recostado a un lado de L, pensé **_creo que después de todo si soy un desgraciado_**, y me dormí a su lado.


End file.
